fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Augus
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Augus is one of the main villains of Capcom's video game, Asura's Wrath. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Lobo VS Augus * Broly vs. Augus History Augus was originally a rogue demigod warrior who lived in the mountainous areas defeating large Gohma and various warriors in his pursuit to find a worthy fighter. After easily defeating a large Gohma, Augus proclaimed his dissatisfaction and desire for a stronger opponent, but was suddenly approached by Deus, who wanted him to join the Guardian Generals. Augus ended up joining and training the future deities Asura and Yasha. He only follows the Seven Deities because doing so allows him to fight as much as he wants. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Height: 6'2 * Weight: 220lbs * Age: 12,500 years old (Appearance 48) * Alias: Augus of the Seven Deities * Occupation: Demigod, master of Asura, former master of Yasha, former member of the Eight Generals, member of the Seven Deities * Mantra Affinity: Greed Powers and Abilities * Combat Prowess * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Mantra Control * Immortality Wailing Dark * Augus' greatest weapon * Only used for those Augus deems a sufficiently powerful opponent * Wailing Dark's blade can extend up to 380,000 km (236121.05305018692 miles) and allow the wielder to generate massive waves of energy that travel above or along the ground * Raised up a large chunk of the Moon with a single slice, and literally cut through the Earth itself when it stabbed through Asura Feats * Is far stronger than Wyzen * Traded blows with and easily damaged Vajra and Six-Armed Vajra Asura * Sent Asura flying with mere punches * Flicked away a Gohma Crusher with nothing but an upward thumb flick * Headbutted Asura which knocked him to the ground so hard it produced a shockwave * Rose an enormous chunk of a moon using only his sword and later cut through the Earth * Crossed the distance between the Moon and Gaea in less than a minute * Easily capable of keeping up with Asura in combat, who has been able to dodge Vlitra's lasers * Can easily tank hits from Vajra and Six Armed Vajra Form Asura * Can survive the vacuum of space * Survived atmospheric reentry * Managed to stay alive for some time after his abdomen had been torn by his own sword before dying * Mentored Asura and Yasha * Fought Deus to a standstill Weaknesses * Immortality simply extended his life and in no way does it keep him safe from harm * Arrogant, overconfident and brash * Killable * Healing factor has limits * Durability can be overcome by incredibly powerful attacks * Never accomplished his goal in killing his pupil in a fair fight Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:2010s Category:Capcom Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Asura's Wrath Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Deities Category:Home Console Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Sword Wielders Category:Cyborgs Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonist Category:Regeneration